1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure is related to a motion sensing lighting device, or a security light. In particular, the instant disclosure relates to a lighting device which can provide light when an object is sensed.
2. Description of Related Art
Energy Saving and Carbon Reduction are common goals. A motion sensing lighting device can be automatically turned on to provide light when sensing an object, so that it can reduce a considerable power bill and elongate a life time of the light source. In addition, the motion sensing lighting device also provides a function of anti-theft for a safe place to reside.
The motion sensing lighting device preferably should satisfy requirements of adjustable detecting realm, and adjustable lighting angles. For a wider illuminating angle, the motion sensing lighting device is equipped with two and more lights. Each light is connected to the base seat by an axle, but the assembling is usually complex. Further, as the motion sensing lighting device is mostly mounted outside, the axle may increase the risk of moisture entering the base seat.
Moreover, the lighting devices also increase the assembly procedures. Therefore, how to reduce the assembly procedures and simplify the assembly time and labor are problems that need to be considered.